The present invention relates to a two-part nut having a socket member to be riveted to construction parts or the like and having additionally a member with internal threading for threading, for example, to a bolt which in turn is connected to another construction part.
Nut constructions of the type to which the invention pertains are used, for example, in lightweight construction engineering whereby particularly parts are to be interconnected for example by a threaded or threading connection of which, however, the female or nut part is no longer accessible after the connection has been made. The socket member of this two-part nut, as stated, is to be connected for example to one of the construction parts but the threaded member should still be movable to some extent relative to the socket member, of course, only within rather small limits but sufficient to offset any tolerances, for example, in the construction parts to be so interconnected.
Such a two-part nut has, as stated, a socket member which is the rivet part and is riveted to one of the construction parts. The socket member is usually a stamped piece or a punched piece and has three bores, two of which receive rivets, and the central, usually the largest bore is connected to the threaded member of this two-part nut. Two lugs or tabs with slots are disposed respectively on both sides of the central bore by means of which the socket member is connected to the threaded member. The latter has a flange which is inserted into the slots, and the connection permits some play of socket and threaded members in relation to each other. However, the engagement is also a lock to prevent turning of the two parts of the members relative to each other.
This known construction for a two-part nut has a significant disadvantage in that the two lugs or tabs often bend back after riveting so that the flange of the threaded member may slip out of one or even both of the slots. This, in turn, leads frequently to a loss of this particular nut which is quite detrimental if in fact the nut is no longer accessible. Moreover, the known two-part nuts are expensive to make and a since a large number of them are used, for example, in an aircraft or a space vehicle, they constitute together a considerable cost item.